Eventos Inesperados
by TamaYoh
Summary: no se que sea xD


**Eventos Inesperados **

Habian pasado algunos meses ya desde que habia terminado el segundo torneo de los shamanes por alguna razon las cosas habian estado muy tranquilas en Izumo habiendo sido el nuevo Shaman King Horo Horo Usui regozijaba y se ponia al dia con realizar su anhelado sueño de llenar de flores el mundo para esto se habia conseguido de ayudante a Len y a Chocolove mientras que Lyserg habia decidido quedarse a proteger el mismo a la doncella Jeanne la cual ahora no tenia ningun X-Law a bajo su mandato.

**En la Pension Asakura se habian quedado solamente Yoh Asakura el sonriente y alegre shaman que siempre procuraba estar animado para sus amigos y brindarles el apoyo que necesitaban siempre tenia una sonrisa para ellos aun en el peor de los momentos, tambien estaban Anna Kyouyama la prometida del joven Asakura que habia decidido permanecer con el para darle un entrenamiento aun mas duro que el anterior y que el proximo torneo sin duda fuera el nuevo Shaman King, Tamao Tamamura la joven pilirosada que se encargaba de las tareas de la casa y tenia una tierna y gentil actitud para los demas siempre servicial y amable con la gente, Pilika Usui la pequeña hermana de Horo Horo que habia decidido quedarse para aprender las doctrinas shamanes y asi ser una exelente guerrera como su hermano esta vez ya no le entrenaria mas sino que trataria de ser mas fuerte que el, y por ultimo los abuelos de Yoh los señores Yohmei y Kino Asakura que habian regresado a casa tambien el unico que faltaba era Mikihisa el padre de Yoh que habia sido herido por Hao y aun no se recuperaba.**

**Capitulo 1  
Los Shaman Hunters**

**El sol habia amanecido en todo su esplendor en la pension Asakura Yoh y Amidamaru caminaban por el jardín admirando la belleza de las plantas que adornaban el terreno cuando en ese momento sintio que alguien se acercaba a un lado suyo.**

**Quien anda ahi -pregunto un poco nervioso pues no esperaba que nadie mas estuviera levantado-**

**Hola Buenos dias amigo como estas -el pequeño manta acababa de llegar y al no tener una estatura para reconocerle de reojo el joven asakura se llevo tremendo susto cayendo**

**Manta no hagas eso me sorprendiste! -replico- porcierto que haces tan temprano crei que hoy tendrias clases **

**Yoh hoy es domingo no seas bobo como tendria clases en domingo -respondio el chiquitin-**

**Es cierto perdon ji ji ji UU -rio el shaman avergonzado-**

**Venia a invitarte no se si tengas planes iremos de compras cosa de mis papas no preguntes ..U pero quizas podriamos ir a los videojuegos mientras ellos estan en lo suyo**

**Me parece bien no tengo ningun otro plan ademas hace tiempo que no te veia porcierto sigues igual de chiquitin ji ji -rio de nuevo colocando su mano en la cabeza del chiquitin-**

**Tu sigues tan risueño y delgado como siempre jaja -rio a su vez el enanin y ambos terminaron a carcajadas-**

**Porcierto Yoh no sabes que ah pasado con Len Fausto y Ryu?**

**Len se fue a ayudar a Horo Horo con el proyecto de las flores que queria realizar recuerdas que te lo conte ? y Chocolove les ha acompañado creo que no hace falta decir que necesitaran un buen comediante con tanto trabajo -comento- de Ryu y Fausto no tengo noticias aun..**

**Me sorprende como puedes reir de los chistes que hace Chocolove .-.**

**Bueno que tal si nos vamos no sea que Annita despierte y comienze mi tortura de entrenamientos que dices Manta **

**Bien dicho andando amigo **

**Yoh y Manta se alejaron lentamente de la Pension Asakura decididos ambos a divertirse como nunca mientras en uno de los dormitorios una chica de rubios cabellos acababa de levantarse colocandose sus pantuflas y dirigiendose al baño para tomar una ducha matutina**

**Desde que hemos vuelto del torneo todo esta tranquilo pero hay algo que me dice que esta apunto de haber una desgracia -pensaba la joven itako mientras entraba en la tina de baño-**

**Anna Kyouyama la joven prometida de Yoh Asakura ahora con 15 años de edad se la pasaba ultimamente meditando mucho sobre todo en la mañana parecia que presentia que algo pasaria algo que dejaria una marca para todos y seria peligro nuevamente aun mas que el que causo Hao la primera vez y no estaba segura si Yoh podria enfrentarse a algo asi**

**No tengo mas remedio que consultarlo con el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino -penso la joven itako-**

**Unos minutos mas tarde 40 para ser exactos la joven salio en toalla despues de una buena ducha y se dirigio a los aposentos de los abuelos de Yoh para comentarles sobre su reciente preocupacion que la atormentaba como era de esperarse el abuelo de Yoh tambien lo habia presentido y con una mirada intrigante se limito a responder despues de un minuto de silencio**

**Recientemente he recibido algunos mensajes de los grandes espiritus me dice que han reaparecido los Shaman Hunters..esto puede significar que no solo corren peligro los humanos de este mundo sino todos los shamanes existentes -comento el abuelo Yohmei-**

**Pero señor expliqueme sobre los Shaman Hunters no tenia ni idea que existiera una orden asi -replico la itako-**

**Veras..los Shaman Hunters son una orden oscura de guerreros que aparecieron por primera vez cuando Hao intento apoderarse de los grandes espiritus..naturalmente el poder asombroso de Hao fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder de su objetivo pero me temo mucho que ahora con la desaparicion de Hao los Shaman Hunters piensan que pueden aprovechar este momento para acabar con todo shaman existente en el mundo..no se como enfrentara esto mi nieto -respondio el abuelo asakura con voz preocupante y cortada-**

**Entonces son unos cobardes -replico de nuevo la itako-**

**Como dices? -extrañado el abuelo Yohmei volteo mirandola-**

**Esos individuos son unos cobardes no se atrevieron a atacar por temor a Hao ahora que Hao se ah esfumado deciden que es hora de atacar eso habla muy mal de ellos incluso me darian ganas de tenerlos enfrente para darles un buen sermon**

**A veces me sorprendes mucho sabes eres muy decidida sin duda la mejor prometida para mi nieto**

**-La joven itako se limito a mirarle con agradecimiento sin expresar emocion alguna de felicidad-**

**Quizas tengas razon pero no podemos bajar la guardia como futura esposa de Asakura tu deber es ayudar a mi nieto a enfrentar este problema que se avesina y juntos salir adelante**

**Asi sera señor pero tengo la impresion que lo que me preocupa no son los Shaman Hunters..-murmuro la itako dandose la vuelta y retirandose dejando a un anciano pensativo e indeciso-**

**Mientras la joven itako recorria la pension aun preocupada dos chicas acababan de despertar recientemente una tenia el cabello rosado y la otra celeste ambas eran buenas amigas y se confiaban muchos secretos en pocas palabras se querian como hermanas**

**Que bien dormi -suspiro Tamao estirando los brazos y sonriendo-**

**Creo que yo tambien aunque me duele un poco la espalda quizas mala posicion -murmuro la joven ainu Pilika-**

**Esta mañana hace un buen dia creo que ire a comenzar a preparar el desayuno para el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna nn -musito tamao alegremente-**

**Te ayudare despues de todo mi deber como entrenadora de mi hermano ya no hace falta cumplio su sueño convirtiendose en el nuevo Shaman King -replico orgullosa la Usui-**

**Cierto el joven Horo Horo estuvo increible en esa pelea estoy feliz que hayan quedado en buenos terminos crei que podria haber problemas**

**FlashBack**

**Ahora preparate aqui va mi mejor tecnica! Doble Mega Cañon Destructor de Horo Horo! -el shaman disparo su potente rayo congelante contra un agotado shaman que se sostenia con su espada en el suelo-**

**Creo..que es mi fin -el impacto del cañon azoto con fuerza el cuerpo del joven Asakura lanzandolo con fuerza contra una montaña gigantesca que quedo echa añicos con el impacto enseguida perdiendo el combate dando como vencedor al Shaman de Hielo-**

**Fin del FlashBack**

**Para ser sincera contigo Pilika..tenia mucho miedo que pudieran perder su amistad por esa pelea que sostuvieron**

**Mi hermano es testarudo seguro si hubiera perdido habria hecho un berrinche en cambio el joven Yoh se lo tomo muy bien me sorprendi con su madurez**

**Por unos momentos la joven del cabello rosa se quedo fantaseando con la sonrisa del joven Yoh Asakura del cual habia estado enamorada desde pequeña enseguida la Ainu notando esto comenzo a llamarle**

**Tierra llamando a Tamao tierra llamando a Tamao xD -paso su mano por el rostro de la chica sacandola del trance-**

**Oh! yo lo lamento oo -la chica se sonrojo y miro al suelo apenada-**

**La Ainu estallo en carcajadas al notar la reaccion que le producia ver a la joven pelirosada enrojecer al grado de perder la nocion de la realidad**

**Se..sera mejor bajar a preparar el desayuno -Tamao se levanto completamente roja y bajo corriendo seguida por Pilika que no dejaba de reir-**

**En la cocina ya se encontraba Anna sentada con mirada de pocos amigos esperando su desayuno al parecer tenia mas de 5 minutos sentada ahi**

**Señorita Anna O.O! -la joven pelirosada se quedo estatica al igual que la Ainu pues ambas respetaban mucho a Anna y temian cuando las miraba de esa manera-**

**Di..disculpeme señorita Anna no quise demorarme es que no sono el despertador y..y..**

**Anna interrumpio al instante golpeando con una cuchara la mesita callandose inmediatamente la pelirosada permaneciendo perpleja**

**No tienes idea de donde se ah metido Yoh? lo eh buscado por toda la casa y no esta tampoco esta su tablilla eso quiere decir que se llevo con el a Amidamaru **

**Yo..no tenia idea señorita Anna recien me eh levantado..Pilika y yo recien bajamos del dormitorio**

**Pues hay que buscarlo como se le ocurre irse sin haber entrenado ademas hay peligro cerca no debe andar por su cuenta -replico la itako furiosa-**

**Si quiere puedo ir a buscar al joven Yoh señorita Anna -ofrecio la pelirosada-**

**Porque no mejor traes esa extraña tablilla y tratas de decifrar donde esta? eres mas util asi -ordeno la joven rubia-**

**Como diga a la orden -Tamao regreso corriendo a la habitacion dejando a la Ainu junto a Anna-**

**Pilika tenia miedo pues el caracter de Anna la intimidaba y no sabia que decir pero no era correcto ser descortes y tampoco decir nada asi que se limito a hablarle**

**Y..para que necesita al joven Yoh..señorita Anna**

**-La joven itako volteo a mirarla con indiferencia- es algo que no podrias entender los shamanes como tu que no estan entrenados para combatir no tiene caso que pretendan estar enterados de estas cosas **

**La Ainu se sintio dolida por el comentario era obvio que no era guerrera pero que si queria saber? no iba a dejarse ofender asi armandose de todo el valor se dispuso a responderle**

**Aun asi quiero saber de que se trata esto señorita Anna **

**-Esta vez Anna solo se levanto caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia Pilika la cual comenzo a temblar hasta que quedaron de frente a unos metros-**

**Bien si quieres saber tanto pues te dire para que dejes de molestarme, un grupo de shamanes conocidos como Shaman Hunters o cazadores de shamanes como lo prefieras han reaparecido ahora que hao desaparecio y estan dispuestos a matar a todo shaman vivo en este mundo que dices bonita noticia? -la joven itako se dio la vuelta volviendo a sentarse dejando a una angustiada Ainu con el corazon latiendole al doble de temor por los Shaman Hunters y por el bienestar de su hermano-**

**De pronto sin mas se solto llorando del miedo al pensar que pudieran lastimar o matar a su unico hermano la unica familia que tenia ahora su hermano Horo Horo el shaman king que seria sin duda el primer blanco que buscarian los Shaman Hunters**

**Lo vez? por algo no queria decirtelo pero insististe -musito una molesta Anna-**

**En eso llego rapido Tamao con la tablilla colocandola sobre la mesa y comenzando con el ritual mirando de reojo con preocupacion a Pilika que lloraba comenzando a angustiarse tambien**

**Segun esto..dice aqui que el joven Yoh esta en grave peligro -comento preocupada la pelirosada- y con el se encuentra alguien mas un humano lo acompaña y sufrira el mismo destino**

**-Anna se levanto inmediatamente- Yoh esta con Manta debi suponerlo ese cabezon siempre poniendo en problemas su vida -la joven itako salio corriendo tomando el rosario dejando a la joven pelirosada y la Ainu-**

**Pilika que sucede porque lloras te dijo algo la señorita Anna? -pregunto preocupada-**

**La Ainu le explico lo que habia dicho la itako hacia unos momentos antes que ella llegara comenzando a brotarle la angustia tambien a la joven pelirosada**

**No puedo quedarme tengo que ir a buscar al joven Yoh -replico enseguida- si quieres quedate con los señores Yohmei y Kino Asakura**

**Quiero ir tambien prefiero eso a estar con el miedo de que algo pase vamos juntas Tamao porfavor -pidio la Ainu-**

**Vamos entonces nn -ambas chicas salieron de la casa detras de la itako que les llevaba ya delantera-**

**En el centro comercial Yoh y Manta felices de la vida y sin saber nada sobre los problemas actuales se encontraban saboreando un helado junto con Amidamaru que era el unico que no podia ser visto por los demas que pasaban cerca**

**Esta delicioso! -comento el joven Asakura deborando su helado de nuez-**

**Siempre comes mucho y no engordas me sorprendes Yoh jajaja -rio enseguida el pequeño-**

**Es verdad Manta queria preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo pero no habia tenido la oportunidad**

**De que se trata o.o**

**Como es posible que comas tanto y estes aun tan chikito? ji ji ji ji -rio el shaman mientras llevaba a su boca otra cucharada de helado-**

**Manta se puso rojo de la pesada broma y solo siguio comiendo sin responder**

**Amo Yoh puede sentir eso? -Amidamaru se dio a notar repentinamente-**

**De que hablas Amidamaru? -el joven Asakura no se habia percatado de nada en particular-**

**Que sucede acaso sentiste algo Amidamaru? ó.o -el pequeño manta tenia un poco de miedo-**

**Es una presencia extraña esta llena de rencor me recordo cuando peleamos por primera vez con Tokagero hace tiempo pero esta vez es una energia siniestra y esta muy cerca de nosotros amo Yoh**

**Sera mejor investigarlo cuanto antes -el joven Asakura se levanto de su asiento- Manta mejor permanece aqui no es conveniente que vengas**

**Pero Yoh**

**Porfavor quedate y cuida bien mi helado **

**-Manta no se quedaba muy convencido- yoh..**

**Todo estara bien confia en mi -el shaman le sonrio y se dio la vuelta dirigiendose hacia donde la energia extraña se concentraba dejando a su mejor amigo preocupado-**

**Mientras tanto cerca de ahi 2 chicas corriendo se detuvieron frente a la entrada del centro comercial**

**Pilika estas segura que estan aqui? -pregunto incredula la pelirosada-**

**Claro! que otro lugar querria visitar alguien es mi lugar favorito comento la Ainu-**

**Supongo que no perdemos nada buscando aqui nnU -acepto la pelirosada entrando ambas chicas al centro comercial-**

**En otro lugar un poco mas apartado una desesperada Itako buscaba por todas partes a su prometido intentando localizarle cuanto antes pues la angustia en su corazon se hacia cada vez mas fuerte**

**Donde pudieron ir ya fui a los lugares que acostumbran ir el y Manta y no doy con ellos quizas esten con Ryu y su pandilla..pero tampoco les he visto por aqui -pensaba mientras seguia corriendo sin un rumbo-**

**Sin saber que su prometida lo buscaba ansiosamente Yoh Asakura iba bajando las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial comenzando a sudar un poco frio por la energia que era atemorizante**

**Esto es extraño nisiquiera Hao mostraba este odio y rencor..-pensaba el shaman mientras caminaba entre los autos-**

**Tal vez sea mi imaginacion Amidamaru pero creo que nos estan observando -comento el joven Asakura-**

**Estoy completamente de acuerdo amo Yoh..eh tenido esa impresion desde que llegamos aqui**

**-De pronto se escucho una risa y tanto Yoh como Amidamaru se giraron esperando encontrarse con el responsable-**

**Ambos estan en lo correcto hemos estado siguiendoles desde que salieron de la pension Asakura**

**Quien eres muestrate ahora -replico el joven Asakura manteniendo su mano cerca de su arma-**

**Estoy aqui porque no abres bien los ojos? -respondio burlonamente el individuo-**

**-Yoh se dio la vuelta nuevamente y frente a el habia un joven aproximadamente de unos 16 años justo como el tenia el cabello negro y largo parecido al de hao pero con una mirada llena de odio y unas marcas en la cara ademas llevaba unas especies de garras en ambos puños-**

**Quien eres tu -pregunto el joven castaño retrocediendo un poco ante la intimidante energia que despedia el individuo que recien llegaba-**

**Mi nombre es Cyrax y soy un Shaman Hunter estoy aqui para quitarte la vida Yoh Asakura preparate -se lanzo sin previo aviso conectando una potente patada en el pecho del castaño haciendolo estrellarse contra la pared aturdiendole-**

**Shaman Hunter..que es eso..-respondio herido el joven castaño incorporandose-**

**Amo Yoh tenga cuidado ahi viene de nuevo **

**Amidamaru no tenemos mas remedio Posesion Ahora! -Amidamaru posesiono rapidamente a Harusame y con rapidez bloqueo el proximo ataque que ya venia a rematarlo-**

**Explicame porque me atacas no comprendo -preguntaba el castaño repeliendo los continuos y agresivos ataques del misterioso chico-**

**Mis unicos motivos son la destruccion de los shamanes mis superiores me han ordenado matarte pues eres un obstaculo ahora no preguntes mas y muere dignamente Yoh Asakura**

**Eso no me parece un motivo -con un golpe de su espada hace retroceder al chico- No tengo idea de quienes sean pero no veo porque no podamos vivir en paz ya termino la amenaza de Hao**

**No me hagas reir piensas que Hao Asakura era una amenaza? no sabes que el mundo es mas grande joven Asakura? pues podra haber atemorizado a la orden de Shaman Hunters con sus grandes poderes pero ahora tenemos a un poderoso aliado que nos protegera si Hao Asakura intenta someternos nuevamente -replico el chico-**

**El joven Asakura escuchaba sus palabras y no lograba comprender lo que querian decirle al parecer habia algo que ignoraban o que le habian ocultado solo a el**

**Aqui hay algo que no me queda claro entonces ustedes son enemigos de los Shamanes? por eso es que buscas eliminarme**

**Al fin entendiste asi que no perdamos mas el tiempo Asakura -apuntando sus garras contra el- SonicBlowFire! -el chico libero una onda de llamas sonica que estallo con fuerza contra el castaño azotandolo con fuerza contra el muro nuevamente sin duda era muy fuerte-**

**-Reincorporandose lentamente el chico castaño comenzaba a sentirse fatigado todo el duro entrenamiento que recibio no parecia ser suficiente para enfrentarse con ese adversario- No cabe duda que eres muy fuerte..pero no todo se soluciona con peleas no crees..**

**Que dices? -respondio enfadado el chico y afrentoso a la vez-**

**Que las peleas no son siempre la manera de solucionar las cosas hay otras formas podemos intentar hablarlo con tu orden mi abuelo quizas sepa algo sobre nuestras diferencias**

**No tiene caso hablar de charlas de paz los Shaman Hunters vivimos para pelear para matar a los tipos pacifistas como tu Asakura me das latima tu hermano era mucho mas fuerte**

**Tienes razon..no soy fuerte pero creo en mis amigos los quiero y no dejare que los lastimes -la mirada tranquila de Yoh cambio repentinamente-**

**Asi que al fin has dejado que domine tu lado de batalla demuestrame lo que puedes hacer entonces -el afrentoso joven se lanzo contra el castaño que permanecia inmovil esperando el ataque-**

**Muere Asakura! Sonic Blow Fire Katars! -el joven pelinegro ataco pero enseguida un filoso corte desgarro parte de su vestimenta lanzandolo hacia atras despedazando parte del pavimento-**

**Los Shamanes no somos unos guerreros que busquen hacer daño a los demas vivimos para ser felices junto a nuestros amigos y cuando alguien intenta hacerles daño despertamos nuestro lado defensivo el cual es dificil de detener incluso para ustedes -Yoh caminaba seriamente hacia el chico que estaba tirado y comenzando a levantarse-**

**Creo que te eh subestimado no eres tan debil como pensaba -removiendose sangre del rostro- disfrutare acabar contigo y despues seguire con tus amigos**

**Eso lo veremos -la espada de Yoh se alargo y la apuntaba directo al Shaman Hunter-**

**-Ambos jovenes comenzaron una pelea devastadora eran sus fuerzas casi parejas la desventaja que tenia Yoh era la velocidad que tenia el Shaman Hunter intentando seguir sus movimientos y desquitando con la fuerza logrando equiparse un poco-**

**No lo haces mal te felicito -sonreia el malefico shaman hunter mientras ensartaba cortes a la espada de Yoh-**

**Gracias pero no es momento para felicitarme -respondia el castaño a la vez que continuaba evadiendo algunos y bloqueando otros ataques que el chico pelinegro usaba en su contra-**

**Mientras tanto**

**Que dice joven Manta! el joven Yoh fue solo a buscar esa precencia?**

**Asi es me dijo que no fuera como siempre queriendome proteger..-replico el pequeño-**

**Tenemos que ir a ayudarle no tenemos tiempo que perder! -replico Tamao rapidamente-**

**No podemos ir si vamos podriamos arriesgarnos y a Yoh no le gustaria deberiamos avisar a Anna de esto**

**No hay tiempo para ir con la señorita Anna si algo le pasara al joven Yoh..-comenzaba a sollozar la chica pelirosada-**

**Tamao tiene razon debemos buscarlo por donde se fue Manta si no quieres ir ire yo sola con Tamao**

**No yo si quiero ir vamos todos me preocupa mi amigo tanto como a ti Tamao**

**Gracias joven Manta -la pelirosada se calmo un poco y ambas chicas se dedicaron a seguir al pequeño cabezon que les indicaba el camino-**

**De vuelta al combate**

**No habia tenido un combate tan emocionante me estoy divirtiendo mucho Asakura pero me gustara mas cuando vea tu cuerpo tirado sin vida! -atacando sin cesar-**

**Eso no sera posible pues aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la vida no puedo perder por una simple idea extraña de diversion que tengas -bloqueando los ataques y regresando algunos-**

**Sonic Blow Fire Katars! -el joven libero una potente onda sonica de llamas-**

**Buda Slash! -el castaño descargo una poderosa cuchilla contra el ataque del Shaman Hunters ambos explotando lanzandolos hacia atras-**

**Eres duro de matar Asakura..-comenzando a respirar agitado-**

**Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba..-respirando agitado-**

**En ese momento 2 chicas y un pequeño salieron por la puerta del estacionamiento corriendo desesperadamente**

**Yoh! ahi estas! -la voz del pequeño se dejo notar llamando la atencion del Shaman Hunter-**

**Manta que haces aqui te dije que no vinieras -de pronto el castaño se percato que venia con 2 de sus amigas Tamao y Pilika-**

**Es peligroso que esten aqui rapido vay -no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un potente golpe lo mando a volar- **

Ahhhhhh! el terrible golpe le hizo salir impactado estrellandose con brutalidad contra el piso

**Grave Error Asakura jamas te distraigas en un combate**

**Yoh! Joven Yoh! -Manta y las chicas corrieron hacia el castaño tendido en el suelo-**

**-El joven Asakura estaba herido pues no habia podido protegerse del ataque de su agresor le quedaba poco para poder siquiera levantarse- **

**Joven Yoh joven Yoh! -la pelirosada se dejo caer hincandose y abrazandole recargandole la cabeza en su regazo mientras la Ainu le tomaba del brazo para sentir su pulso-**

**Esta herido de gravedad debemos llevarlo a un hospital Tamao! **

**Si si como digas cuanto antes **

**A donde creen que van? ustedes son Shamanes tambien puedo sentir un pequeño poder dentro de sus cuerpos exepto por ese enano -señalo despectivamente a Manta- si son shamanes son mis enemigos asi que las matare junto con Asakura que dicen? -sonrio maleficamente el Shaman Hunter-**

**No permitire que dañe al joven Yoh antes debera matarme a mi -la pelirosada abrazaba con tal proteccion al herido chico y la Ainu no retrocedia del lugar tampoco-**

**Entonces mueran juntos! -el joven pelinegro se disponia a atacar cuando un potente rayo lo impulso contra la tierra hiriendole en el pecho-**

**Vaya asi que eres uno de ellos los famosos Shaman Hunters -se escuchaba la voz de una chica y sus pasos aproximarse-**

**Quien eres como te has atrevido a atacarme asi muestrate! -replico furioso el pelinegro-**

**Mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama soy una sacerdotiza futura esposa de Yoh Asakura y en nombre de mi prometido sere yo quien acabe con tu patetica vida -apuntandole con el rosario-**

**No sabia que aun quedaban sacerdotizas en esta epoca pero no me asustas las artes de los Shaman Hunters son mas peligrosas de lo que imaginas preciosa -se mofo el pelinegro-**

**Solamente te dire esto una vez y espero que no se te olvide primero -desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a el dandole un tremendo bofeton mas doloroso aun que el que le dio a Hao en una ocasion- no vuelvas a llamarme "preciosa" si no quieres que te rompa el cuello..segundo como vuelvas a lastimar a mi Yoh yo misma me encargare de colocar tu cuerpo como tapete en el recibidor de nuestra casa -con otro potente rayo impacto al Shaman Hunter contra el techo dejandole con terribles heridas y muy agotado-**

**Pilika y Manta observaron esto atonitos **

**La..la señorita Anna es sorprendente..-comento Pilika-**

**Demasiado..-confirmo Manta-**

**Tamao que estaba demasiado ocupada observando al ahora inconsiente joven castaño del cual habia estado enamorada desde pequeña no dijo nada al respecto solo pasaba su mano por ese rostro que le daba tanta tranquilidad que le hacia sentirse en el paraiso sin duda alguna estaba enamorada de el pero sabia que jamas podrian estar juntos y eso le dolia mucho**

**Esto..no se quedara asi la proxima vez vendre con mis amigos y acabaremos con cualquier Asakura asi que mas vale que esten preparados -el pelinegro oprimio un extraño artefacto y una explosion de humo dejo sin poder ver el momento que desaparecio del estacionamiento-**

**Son unos debiluchos lo unico que saben hacer es hablar -comento Anna colocandose el rosario al cuello nuevamente-**

**Señorita Anna tenemos que llevar al joven Yoh al hospital lo hirieron por nuestra culpa se distrajo cuando nos oyo llegar -comento Pilika rapidamente-**

**Por eso les dije que ayudaban mejor si no se metian ahora estan involucradas y las buscaran como a Yoh no perdamos el tiempo llevemoslo a casa los hospitales no sirven con esas heridas**

**Pero Anna tiene que verlo un doctor -Manta intervino-**

**Anna le lanzo una mirada congelante al pequeñin que quedo intimidado al instante y no replico nada mas**

**Bueno entonces vamos Tamao -Pilika le hablaba a la joven pelirosada la cual no respondia nada-**

**Anna se giro hacia donde estaba Tamao notando como sostenia entre sus brazos al inconsiente Yoh sintiendo unos celos peligrosos reflejados en su aura rojiza que tanto Manta como Pilika notaron al momento**

**Es tan..perfecto tan unico..joven Yoh..-pensaba la pelirosada mientras pasaba una y otra vez su mano entre los mechones castaños del joven Asakura-**

**-Anna comenzo a caminar peligrosamente dando pasos tan fuertes que saco a Tamao del tranze la cual se volvio mirando como la itako caminaba furiosa hacia ella-**

**Se..señorita Anna -musito timidamente-**

**-Anna sin hacerle caso ni responder siquiera tomo las manos de Yoh jalandolo con algo de fuerza arrebatandoselo a Tamao y colocandolo sobre su espalda comenzando a caminar fuera del estacionamiento con el-**

**Me..me dio miedo OO -comento Manta petrificado-**

**A mi tambien y eso que estaba mas lejos -comento la Ainu-**

**Tamao que estaba casi apunto de darle un ataque al corazon del susto no pudo siquiera responder**

**Sera mejor que vayamos tambien quiero ver como esta Yoh -Manta se levanto y salio detras de Anna-**

**Sera mejor que vayamos tambien no crees Tamao? **

**Si..vamos -La pelirosada no podia dejar de pensar como sostenia por unos momentos al joven castaño la sensacion al pasar sus manos entre su cabello al acariciar su rostros sintio como si hubiera sido suyo por unos momentos y eso era lo que importaba no si habia hecho o no enfurecer a la itako-**

**Mientras tanto en la Pension Asakura**

**Dices que fue un Shaman Hunter? -pregunto el abuelo de Yoh terminando de colocarle las vendas y las hierbas para sus heridas-**

**Asi es pero no son tan fuertes como pensaba sin mucho esfuerzo logre auyentarlo señor**

**Quizas habia gastado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas peleando con mi nieto no es por ser pesimista hija pero a esos enemigos no se les puede subestimar**

**Si lo se pero que debemos hacer ahora que hemos comprobado que los Shaman Hunters quieren acabar con nosotros **

**Habra que preparar a los Shamanes que aun no tienen experiencia en combate pues no podremos protegerlos siempre te encargaras de enseñarle a Tamao y mi nieto le enseñara a Pilika**

**Bien señor si asi lo decide asi sera pero debo advertirle que no sere flexible en el entrenamiento pues si no se sufre no se gana**

**Estoy de acuerdo informa de esto a las chicas porfavor y trae porfavor al pequeño amigo de mi nieto**

**A ese enano cabezon? como diga señor con su permiso -la itako salio de la habitacion dirigiendose a la sala donde aguardaban Manta Tamao y Pilika-**

**Señorita Anna como esta el joven Yoh? -pregunto inmediatamente Tamao-**

**Estara bien ahora necesito que me escuchen ustedes 2 -señalo a Pilika y Tamao-**

**-Ambas se quedaron dandole toda la atencion a la itako pue sabian que no podian mostrarse desinteresadas en lo que les iba a decir-**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta tenemos enemigos quizas mas poderosos que Hao por esa razon es que recibiran un entrenamiento para combatir como guerreras Shamanes ahora que se han involucrado corren el mismo riego que Yoh han entendido? -pregunto con firmeza la itako-**

**Si..comprendo señorita Anna -afirmo Tamao-**

**Tambien yo..de hecho ya lo habia estado pensando que queria ser una guerrera como mi hermano -afirmo Pilika-**

**Bien como no hay suficiente tiempo yo entrenare a Tamao a ti te entrenara Yoh en cuanto se recupere -señalo a Pilika-**

**-Tamao sintio un temor inmenso al saber que Anna seria su maestra porque no mejor la dejo a ella con Yoh seria perfecto estar mas tiempo con el y habria una buena excusa-**

**-Pilika por otro lado sintio un gran alivio pues de imaginarse a ser entrenada por Anna a quien tanto temia de ser entrenada por Yoh tan sonriente y tranquilo que parecia jamas ser estricto ni regañon penso que no podia haber tenido mejor suerte-**

**Y tu Enano el señor Yohmei quiere hablar contigo esta esperandote en el cuarto de Yoh -la itako le miro indiferente-**

**Bien enseguida ire -Manta se fue sin perder tiempo pues Anna lo intimidaba-**

**Ahora no perdamos tiempo Tamao ponte ese traje y ven al patio trasero que comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento**

**Si como diga señorita Anna -Tamao respondio al momento y tomo la vestimenta que le indico su nueva maestra dirigiendose al patio trasero-**

**Pilika sin nada ahora que hacer se fue a ver television y relajarse mientras podia antes de que comenzara su entrenamiento con su nuevo maestro**

**Mientras tanto Manta acababa de entrar a la habitacion de Yoh**

**Queria hablar conmigo señor..-pregunto timidamente Manta mirando a Yoh que aun estaba tendido en la cama-**

**Asi es Manta me eh dado cuenta que cuentas con un poder espiritual y podrias llegar a ser un Shaman dime quieres que te de un entrenamiento para que puedas desarrollar tus habilidades? **

**De verdad yo puedo..yo podria ser un Shaman asi como Yoh**

**Claro que si solo necesitas someterte al mas intenso entrenamiento estas dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo?**

**Si señor -afirmo Manta seguro y feliz-**

**Bien comenzaremos mañana te sugiero que vayas a dormir y descanses pues te hara mucha falta apartir de mañana**

**Obedeciendo al momento el pequeño cabezon salio de la habitacion emocionado y feliz de que podria ser un Shaman como su mejor amigo pero de pronto le vino a la mente el Shaman Hunter y comenzo a dudar sin duda no seria tan exelente como pensaba.**

**Continuara...**

**Capitulo 2**

**El Entrenamiento da Inicio**

**Habian pasado 2 semanas desde que el Shaman Hunter hizo aparicion dejando herido a Yoh Asakura y logrado escapar antes de que la prometida del joven por poco y lo matara desde la recuperacion de Yoh habian pasado solo 2 dias y porfin habia cogido las fuerzas para ponerse en pie**

**Creo que ya estoy bien -estiro los brazos y despues se levanto de la cama- ultimamente parece que el tiempo pasa muy rapido recuerdo como si fuera ayer como peleaba con ese sujeto**

**Mientras el recien levantado shaman repasaba los eventos ocurridos durante su recuperacion una sacerdotiza entrenaba arduamente a una shaman pelirosada**

**Anda levantate con ese poder no podrias ni detener a un simple demonio -ordeno la sacerdotiza en tono estricto y calculador-**

**Pero..señorita Anna estoy muy cansada..podriamos tomar un breve descanso**

**Deja de poner excusas y levantate ahora mismo -Otro de los rayos de su rosario impacto en la pelirosada tumbandola-**

**No podras descansar hasta que no logres hacer una posesion de objetos asi que sujeta tu katana y usa a ese par de tontos para lograr tu posesion -señalo despectivamente a Konchi y Ponchi-**

**Tamao estaba exausta no podia dar para mas pero Anna no le iba a permitir descansar era demasiado estricta asi que obedientemente tomo su katana y trato de concentrarse**

**Anna la miraba con rudeza aun estaba molesta por recordar como abrazaba a Yoh y estaba dispuesta a hacerle pagar con el mas intenso entrenamiento**

**Pilika les observaba desde el comedor pues no tenia intencion de acercarse a recibir martirios tan duros como los que su amiga pelirosada estaba sufriendo**

**Mientras Tamao seguia con su arduo entrenamiento un joven castaño bajo las escaleras entrando al comedor dirigiendose enseguida al refrigerador**

**Buenos dias joven Yoh -saludo Pilika cortesmente percatandose de su presencia-**

**Hola Buenos dias Pilika -respondio el saludo Yoh con su habitual sonrisa-**

**Como te sientes ah sanado completamente tu herida? -pregunto enseguida la Ainu-**

**Claro ya no me duele nada gracias por preguntar -el joven tomo algo de comida y comenzo a prepararse su almuerzo-**

**-Pilika se levanto un momento de su silla colocando su mano en el hombro del joven- Deja que yo cocine mejor tu relajate pues acabas de levantarte despues de 2 semanas**

**-El joven Asakura extrañado por la repentina accion de la Ainu se limito a sonreir nuevamente- Muchas gracias Pilika eres muy gentil -aceptando la oferta tomo asiento y apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la mesa-**

**-La Ainu comenzo a preparar el desayuno habia que admitir que se desenvolvia perfectamente en la cocina jamas antes la habia visto cocinar siempre era Tamao quien se encargaba de eso-**

**No tenia ni idea de que supieras cocinar tan bien a simple vista se ve delicioso seguro que a Horo Horo le encanta comer lo que haces verdad -pregunto el joven-**

**-Ante su pregunta la joven Ainu se giro un poco para poderle mirar- A decir verdad jamas quiere comer lo que yo preparo es un mal agradecido dice que mi comida es horrible u.ú**

**No creo que lo diga enserio a el le encanta bromear de esa manera seguro solo es para darte pique U**

**Pues..muchas gracias por el comentario joven Yoh -agradecia la Ainu volviendose a girar para continuar preparando el desayuno-**

**El Joven Asakura giro un poco la mirada y se dio cuenta como Anna estaba afuera entrenando a Tamao lo que parecio sorprenderle mucho**

**No tenia ni idea de que Anna estuviera dando entrenamiento a Tamao parece que me perdi de muchas cosas -comento el chico sin apartar la mirada-**

**-De nuevo captando sus palabras la Ainu se giro- Su abuelo asi lo decidio joven Yoh la señorita Anna debe preparar a Tamao con el asunto de los Shaman Hunters se ha vuelto muy peligroso todo y bueno tambien decidio que yo sere su aprendiz**

**Las palabras de la joven Ainu tomaron completamente por sorpresa al joven Asakura quien casi cae de la silla por la noticia**

**Quieres decir que mi abuelo desea que yo te entrene? pero si yo jamas antes eh sido maestro y no soy tan fuerte ademas**

**Claro que es fuerte joven Yoh no sea tan modesto y la verdad es que desearia poder defenderme en caso de que un Shaman Hunter me atacara no puedo vivir siempre siendo protegida por mi hermano porfavor enseñeme lo que sabe -La Ainu lo miraba fijamente-**

**Jamas antes habia visto en Pilika una mirada con tanta determinacion y perseverancia se veia a simple vista como cada una de sus palabras llevaba toda sinceridad**

**De acuerdo sera un placer enseñarte las tecnicas y las defensas que todo shaman guerrero debe conocer -respondio sonriendole-**

**Muchisimas gracias joven Yoh no sabe lo que esto significa para mi**

**No tienes que agradecerlo **

**-La Ainu se volvio de nuevo retirando la cacerola de la lumbre sirviendo el plato con la comida habia preparado un extraño platillo que Yoh jamas habia visto en su vida-**

**Vaya se ve algo distinto puedo saber que es? -pregunto el joven tomando sus cubiertos disponiendose a comer-**

**Se llama Kowkowporiwampe es un platillo que solo conocemos los que vivimos en el norte -respondio una sonriente Ainu esperando ver si su comida era agradable-**

**Bien comenzemos entonces buen provecho! -comenzo a comer el platillo al momento de llevar el primer bocado a su boca sintio una sensacion que le derretia el interior de su boca pero para bien no llevaba ningun error en condimento ni en sabor- Esta..mmm..delicioso! -continuaba comiendo hasta haber terminado por completo su plato-**

**-La joven de cabellos celestes observaba atonita nunca antes habian comido tan alegremente algo que ella hubiera hecho se veia como disfrutaba cada bocado lo cual la llenaba de alegria-**

**Permiteme felicitarte nunca antes habia comido algo tan delicioso Pilika nisiquiera los platillos de Tamao tienen ese efecto -sonrio el joven Asakura-**

**-La Joven Ainu no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada al momento- Me alegra que le haya gustado tanto es la primera vez que alguien disfruta tanto mi comida**

**Sin duda Horo Horo es muy afortunado tienes un toque magico en la manera de cocinar no comprendo como no te llevo con el asi comeria exelente cada dia -comento el joven-**

**-Pilika que de por si estaba ya muy sonrojada parecia que ahora le iba a salir humo por los oidos de tan sonrojada que se habia puesto- De.de verdad se lo agradesco mucho joven Yoh eso significa mucho para mi**

**-El feliz joven castaño le dedico otra sonrisa y se levanto de la silla- Bueno creo que es hora de ir a tomar una ducha en cuanto salga comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento estas de acuerdo? **

**-La Ainu con el sonrojo aun recorriendola completamente solo asintio con la cabeza incapaz de verle al momento a los ojos-**

**-El joven Asakura entendio el momento la respuesta sonriendo nuevamente y dandose vuelta dirigiendose a tomar una ducha-**

**-Una vez quedando sola nuevamente Pilika se recargo contra la mesa suspirando abiertamente recordando el momento en el que comia el joven Asakura la comida que ella habia preparado la manera tan gentil en que le felicito por su habilidad la sonrisa que le dedico lo que le habia hecho sonrojarse por primera vez- Tiene una linda sonrisa..-suspiro de nuevo la joven Ainu-**

**-En ese momento entro Anna con una casi desmayada Tamao en su espalda- Se ah levantado ya Yoh verdad? -pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada a Pilika-**

**Asi es señorita Anna dijo que iria a ducharse -mirando abajo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada-**

**Muy bien prepara un buen analgezico para esta niña y llevalo a su habitacion cuando lo tengas daselo a tomar -subio con Tamao y la llevo a su habitacion cerrandola enseguida y llendo a la suya-**

**-Pilika sin muchas ganas se levanto haciendo lo que la itako le habia ordenado comenzando a preparar el analgezico y se lo llevo a una fatigada pelirosada haciendoselo beber y sentandose a un lado- Me pregunto si me ira a ir tan mal en mi entrenamiento con el joven Yoh..-al decir su nombre le dio un pequeño escalofrio- que me pasa porque estoy teniendo estas reacciones -pensaba la Ainu mientras salia de la habitacion de la pelirosada-**

**-Despues de una agradable ducha el joven Asakura salio listo y cambiado con su ropa de entrenamiento dirigiendose al patio frontal esperando a su aprendiz que para su sorpresa ya estaba ahi esperandole-**

**Hola de nuevo! perdona si tarde es que las duchas me encantan mas con el agua calientita -rio un poco el joven castaño-**

**No se preocupe joven Yoh tengo poco de haber llegado estoy lista para aprender -respondio decidida la Ainu-**

**Bien solo quiero pedirte 2 cosas **

**Digame..-respondio la Ainu sin poderle mirar a los ojos-**

**Quiero que me llames Yoh no me gustan las formalidades puedes hablarme de tu asi como Horo Horo lo hace y segundo mirame a los ojos no tienes nada que esconder -sonriendole-**

**Sin poder responder solo asintio con la cabeza subiendo la mirada para encontrarse con la dulce mirada del joven Asakura**

**Asi esta mejor no crees? -extendiendole la mano le entrego un estuche a la joven de cabellos celestes-**

**-Pilika tomo el estuche mirandolo fijamente- Que..que es esto jov..Yoh?**

**Ese es tu objeto o arma con el cual haras tu posesion pero no puedes llevarla acabo sin un espiritu acompañante mira Anna consiguio este para ti**

**-Una pequeña figurita con cabello celeste y el mismo tamaño de koloro emergio detras de el joven Asakura posandose en el hombro de la Ainu que sorprendida lo miraba detenidamente-**

**Su nombre es Kuroro es un espiritu de hielo como Koloro -comento el joven-**

**De.de verdad es mi espiritu acompañante? -pregunto emocionada la Ainu-**

**Asi es espero que lleguen a ser grandes amigos -sonriendo respondio-**

**-Pilika totalmente emocionada tomo a la criaturita de hielo abrazandole con efusividad siempre habia querido tener un espiritu acompañante y porfin se le habia cumplido-**

**-Yoh estaba complacido por ver como se habia encariñado con el espiritu que le habia dado sin duda serian amigos inseparables como Amidamaru y el-**

**Bueno ahora que ya se conocen comenzaremos con el entrenamiento mas basico -interrumpio el momento con su afirmacion-**

**-La joven Ainu temblo por un momento pues esperaba que le tocaria un arduo e intenso entrenamiento como el que habia visto que habia tenido que soportar Tamao-**

**Tu entrenamiento consistira en adentrarte en ese pequeño bosque a las afueras de la pension no podras llevar otra cosa que no sea tu arma y tu amigo Kuroro para acompañarte y tendras que soportar estar 3 dias ahi**

**-Un escalofrio le recorrio completamente todo su cuerpo- 3 dias eso es imposible como voy a comer como voy a bañarme y si algo me aparece mientras duermo? -la joven respondio asustada-**

**No tienes nada que temer yo confio en que podras superar esta prueba, dentro de ese bosquecillo hay frutas en cada 5 metros que camines tambien hay un lago con aguas termales para que puedas ducharte y en caso de peligro llevas contigo a kuroro este es un entrenamiento para que puedas armonizarte con el -sonriendo con tranquilidad-**

**-Aun con temor la chica de cabellos celestes solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin duda los entrenamientos de Anna eran demasiado duros lo que tenia que hacer no era en si un infierno como el que Tamao estaba pasando sin duda era mil veces mejor entrenar con Yoh- **

**Buena suerte confio en ti se que llegaras al tercer dia -el joven castaño le sonrio y se dio la vuelta sentandose en la pequeña terraza de la pension-**

**-Pilika comenzo a salir de la Pension entrando en el bosquecillo con su amigo kuroro en su hombro dispuesta a soportar esa prueba para no defraudar a su maestro- no..no puede ser tan dificil todo se ve tranquilo aqui verdad Kuroro? **

**-Kuroro hizo un sonidito al instante- Kuru Kuru -queriendo decirle que si-**

**-Pilika aun estaba maravillada de tener al fin su propio espiritu acompañante, por un momento bajo la vista mirando el objeto que tenia en sus manos que estaba aun envuelto-**

**Me pregunto que es -comenzo a abrirlo y tiro la envoltura observando que sujetaba un especie de baculo celeste con una piedra de diamante en la parte alta-**

**Que hermoso es! -! -le brillaron estrellitas en el rostro al mirar el baculo mientras un atonito Kuroro se limitaba a imitar a su dueña-**

**Seria una lastima si tuviera que usarlo podria romperse quizas si solo lo uso para asustar y no para pelear..-pensaba la Ainu mientras caminaba entre el bosquecillo-**

**-Comenzaba poco a poco a anochecer la aventura de Pilika comenzaba y sus temores comenzaban a fluir en su pecho- Sin duda esto se ve tenebroso..seria mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche -la Ainu se quedo de pronto trabada no sabia que direccion tomar-**

**Por donde crees que debamos ir Kuroro? -pregunto esperando recibir ayuda-**

**Kuroro estaba ya dormido en su hombro y no pudo responderle**

**Que lindo -! -de nuevo Pilika se entusiasmo-**

**-De pronto comenzaba a sentirse el viento mas fuerte y escucharse como silbaba amenzante lo que le puso la piel erizada por el miedo-**

**No hay nada que temer..aqui no pueden aparecer Shaman Hunters -pensaba mientras caminaba-**

**-En ese momento una luz intensa destello provocando que la Ainu gritara de miedo en ese momento varias esferas de luz se dirigian a ella como a envestirla-**

**-Tomando su baculo comenzaba a agitarlo rapidamente sin saber a que le pegaba unicamente movimiendolo con movimientos torpes pues jamas habia peleado-**

**Que son estas cosas! auxilio! -gritaba la Ainu-**

**-Algunas esferas de luz le derribaron dejandole atontada en el piso- Eso me dolio mucho ya veran -se levanto y espero que regresaran-**

**-Nuevamente venian hacia ella pero esta vez no movia tontamente el baculo sino que esperaba que estuvieran cerca completamente para atacarles- Tomen esto! -movio con fuerza el baculo logrando derribar 3 de las esferas las cuales se rompieron al caer y las otras pasaron de largo sin tocarla-**

**-Por todo el estremecimiento de la batalla Kuroro desperto y se paro cubriendo a su dueña- Kuroro! -Pilika grito emocionada al ver a su amigo- Vamos a darles una leccion que dices -la Ainu parecia mas animada y Kuroro emitio un sonido dando a entender el si-**

**Las esferas comenzaban a aproximarse nuevamente mientras Pilika y Kuroro los esperaban**

**Ahora! -Pilika agito su baculo dando un potente golpe a 3 esferas que quedaron aniquiladas mientras Kuroro libero un rayito de hielo que se desizo de 5 esferas dejando casi todas aniquiladas-**

**No estuvo mal lo logramos! -saltaba feliz la Ainu pero en ese momento varias esferas se unieron en 1 sola de un tamaño que le sacaba por lo menos 5 metros de Altura y Grosor-**

**Pero como! -Pilika comenzaba a temblar de las piernas y los brazos sosteniendo su baculo-**

**-La enorme esfera comenzaba a girar para apachurrarlos-**

**Ahh no podemos ser vencidos no decepcionare a mi maestro ahora Kuroro Posesion de Objetos! -tomando con fuerza el baculo lo apunto al cielo y Kuroro comenzo a brillar introduciendose en el dando asi por realizada la primera posesion de objetos de la Ainu-**

**Lo hemos conseguido! -sosteniendo su arma ya posesionada propino un potente golpazo contra la esfera destruyendola completamente haciendo que todo rastro quedara extinguido-**

**-Aun sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer miraba fijamente su arma que estaba brillando en un aura celeste sin duda habia realizado una posesion de objetos justo como su hermano-**

**Te felicito Pilika no lo hiciste nada mal -una voz familiar se escuchaba entre los arboles-**

**Qui..quien anda ahi -pregunto la Ainu estremecida-**

**Entre las sombras de los arboles aparecio el sonriente Yoh Asakura **

**Yoh! -Pilika estaba feliz de verle corriendo rapido abrazandole con fuerza-**

**-Sorprendido por su repentina accion se limito a corresponder el abrazo- Tambien me alegra verte me has dejado sorprendido pasaste la primera prueba**

**-Sin soltarle la Ainu comenzaba a llorar de pronto-**

**Pilika que tienes sucede algo malo te lastimaste? -pregunto preocupado el castaño-**

**Es que..jamas pense que yo seria capaz de hacer esto..me eh emocionado gracias por confiar en mi Yoh **

**-Tomando su pañuelo comenzo a removerle las lagrimas- nunca eh dudado que tienes un gran potencial como Shaman apenas lo estas descubriendo pero ya veras como con el tiempo vas a ser sin duda una de las mas poderosas te ayudare para que seas tan fuerte como tu hermano**

**-Pilika levanto la mirada encontrandose con los ojos de su maestro era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca desde que se conocieron, una sensacion extraña le recorria el pecho su corazon latia con fuerza y por alguna razon no podia dejarlo de mirar se veia tan atractivo a la luz de la luna-**

**Pilika? estas bien -Yoh rompio sus pensamientos pasando su mano por el frente de sus ojos para hacerla reaccionar-**

**Oh si disculpame porfavor..me quede pensando **

**Descuida no te preocupes solo te decia que la siguiente parte de tu entrenamiento sera que mantengas esa posesion durante todo el dia de mañana de hecho seria bueno que no la apagaras desde ahorita puedes dormir y dejarla asi -comento el castaño separandose lentamente del abrazo-**

**Esta bien..cumplire con esa segunda prueba pero quiero pedirte un favor Yoh -Pilika enrojecio de golpe mirando al suelo-**

**Adelante puedes pedirlo te lo cumplire si esta a mi alcanze -sonriendole-**

**Podrias..podrias quedarte conmigo esta noche solamente..tengo miedo de estar sola prometo que los proximos 2 dias no te hare quedarte conmigo..-sin poder levantar la mirada-**

**-Sin duda Yoh era muy flexible con las peticiones asi pues su gentil manera de ser le impedia decirle que no y mas tratandose de la hermanita de uno de sus mejores amigos-**

**Esta bien me quedare esta noche contigo Pilika -respondio-**

**-De nuevo la Ainu se abalanzo a abrazarle, por alguna razon le gustaba abrazar ahora a Yoh, si Tamao la viera seguro la mataba-**

**-La noche pasaba lentamente mientras recargados en un arbol se encontraban una chica de cabellos celestes profundamente dormido recargada en el hombro de un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada tranquila que observaba al cielo cada una de las estrellas- las estrellas son tan brillantes -susurraba para si mismo-**

**-Por unos momentos giro la mirada observando a su aprendiz que dormia manteniendo la posesion activada- jamas antes habia pasado tanto tiempo con Pilika no habia notado lo agradable que es su compañia sin duda alguna es la hermanita de Horo tiene la misma agradable personalidad -pensaba el joven Asakura volviendo a enfocar sus ojos al cielo iluminado de estrellas-**


End file.
